Ivan the great
by Nichole Schlapkohl
Summary: Lithuania get's news from Feliks that Ivan had died on the battle field, but is that really true? Can he really trust Feliks? RussiaXLithuania, and a litle bit of PolandXLithuania. Rated teen, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ivan the great

Toris sat by the window every day, from morning to night, waiting for Ivan to come home. Ivan had been in the war against the axis countries for almost a year now, and the only thing Toris thought about was him. He would look through the window, at the hill that led up to the grand manor, and wish to see Ivan's car come rumbling up the drive. But all he saw every day was the vast field of sunflowers that took up the entire front yard, and the back. Toris would care for them, since it was one of Ivan's most prized possessions. He sometimes thought about writing him a letter, but for fear of what would come back, always dropped it in the trash, or fireplace. Belarus left almost a year ago, just to be away from Toris, and Ukraine lived at her own house, so Toris was the only one living in the huge house.

One day, Toris saw a car coming up the hill. He gasped, and ran toward the door, with tears forming in his eyes. When he opened the door, he found Felix standing at the door, not Ivan. The smile that could have lit up the entire city faded, And Feliks was the one smiling instead.

"Ohmigod, Liet! Like, how are you? You look kinda pale."

The corners of The brunet's lips turned upward slightly, but he was more than a little irritated by the polish man's visit.

"Ah, well, I haven't been out much lately. Would you like to come in?"

"Like, totally!"

Feliks practically bounced into the house, as Toris made his way towards the kitchen to make some tea.

" So, Why do I have the pleasure, Feliks?"

Poland's face immediately fell from his thousand watt smile, as he remembered why he was sent to Liet's house that day. He looked down at the papers and the scarf he had tucked under his arm, and wished he'd sent Raivis or Eduard to do this job.

"Well, you see, Liet… I only came here to give these things to you. And, like, call me later, if you need some company."

Toris had just come out of the kitchen with a tray full of tea, with a bewildered look on his face when Feliks set the small bundle down, and was already halfway towards the door.

" But- won't you at least have some tea? It's fresh."

"Nah, I'm fine."

And with that, he was gone,

Once Feliks left the house, Toris looked down at the small bundle that was left on the table. He was about to call out to him, to tell him he left something, until he saw the small envelope on the top of it, with the small cursive Toris. His breath caught in his throat, while beads of perspiration started to form on the back of his neck, and the room started to spin: It was Russia's handwriting. He picket up the letter with a shaking hand, and slowly opened the corner, not wanting to damage anything he had sent to him. He Slowly read the letter, which said:

Dear Toris.

I am sorry I have not written to you sooner, but things have been getting worse. The Axis countries have been pushing forward, and just yesterday, Moscow was bombed. If I do not make it back to you, I wanted to say that I love you, and always will. Please take care of my sunflowers, for they will make you think of me. I want to protect you from this war, Toris. And please, do not get involved. Also, please tell my sisters I love them, and to be careful. Please remember, Toris: I love you.

Your beloved,

Ivan Braginski

Torsi had no clue when he had started crying, but by the time he had read and re read the letter, he was bawling. His breath was coming in short gasps, and he could barely see out of his eyes. His tears where dripping onto the paper, and his whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and he didn't want to think about the overall meaning of this tiny piece of paper, which told him the one thing that he wished would never happen: His Vanya, his Ivan, Russia, Mr. Braginski… Had died on the battlefield. He ripped apart the rest of the package, Finding a few small metals, a dried sunflower, and A long white piece of fabric. Russia's scarf. The one thing he refused to take off, even if it was just to wash it. He could see there was still some dried blood on it, from whom he did not know. He clung to both the letter and Russia's scarf, lay on the couch, and cried, until he just sat there, his body convulsing, and his mind blank. Except for the picture of Russia's face, and those damned sunflowers of his.

The next day, he was still there, laying on the couch, His eyes puffy from crying on and off the whole day and night. He had nightmares about Ivan dying right in front of him, over and over again. He had lost his appetite, and hadn't eaten anything yesterday, or today. When Feliks hadn't heard anything from him for two days now, he decided he would visit his house, to make sure he was all right. When he knocked on the door, no one came to answer it, and he didn't hear anything from the other side of the door. 'Man, I hope that Liet's ok. Hopefully, he didn't take it too hard.' Feliks thought. He knocked on the door, but no one answered the door. He knocked again.

"Liet! Hey! Are you in there?"

Feliks gave up with knocking, and instead, he pulled out the spare key Liet puts under the door mat, and unlocked the door himself. The whole house was dark, and Feliks had to scan the room a few times before he saw Liet's shaking body, still in the same spot he was a few day's ago.

"Hey, Liet? Are you like, ok?"

Toris didn't move. He was still clutching Russia's scarf for dear life, afraid that if he let go, All of his memories of Russia would be gone forever. Feliks walked over to the couch, and sat next to him, and began stroking his hair, whispering soothing words into his ear,

"It'll be ok, Liet. I totally promise."

Toris just stared at the table, willing himself not to cry again. But before long, he was bawling again, his breath was cut short, which made him gasp for breath. While Liet was crying, Poland noticed that Liet's skin was pressed against his ribs, And his eyes Had dark half moon's under them, indicating that he hadn't slept or eaten for days.

"… Liet? Have you eaten anything today?"

He said, after Toris had stopped crying. He shook his head.

"Ohmigod! You, like totally need something to eat."

"No."

He said, in a voice so small and frail it sounded like the wind whistling through leaves

" Well, you need to eat, Liet."

"I'm fine, Feliks."

"No, Your not. I'm going to make you some food, and your going to eat it whether you like it or not."

Toris stared at Feliks in shock. Where had this person come from? He had never seen Feliks act like this before.

For a long time, Toris just stared into the bowl of soup, or gently pushed the spoon around. He had absolutely no appetite, even thought the soup did look pretty good.

"Liet, I'm not leaving until you eat the soup."

And Toris knew he wasn't kidding. He

took a spoonful of soup, tasting the salt and chicken, along with some carrots and peas. And Feliks just sat there, watching him eat, until the only thing left in the bowl was the spoon. "Well, I'm gonna go now. I'll see ya later, Liet!" And, Just like the day before, he was gone.

Cold. It's so cold, da. Russia propped himself up on his elbows, and looked around. There where buildings all around him, and the ground was white with fresh fallen snow. 'where am I?' he thought to himself. He carefully stood up, but almost fell back down again. Why was he so dizzy? He tried to remember what had happened, and how he had gotten there. The only thing he could remember, was red. Everything was red. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to this place, or why he was here. Russia walked into the building closest to him, which appeared to be a supermarket of some sort. When he walked through the door, he was greeted by a small *ding* of a bell, and a short, chubby man, who smelled like grease and meat.

"Hallo! How are you today, sir?"

Damn. The man was speaking Lithuanian. So that's where he was.

" Ha-Hallo. My name is Ivan Braginski, and I would like to know where I am at."

"Well, Your in smack dab in the middle of Vilnius, Lithuania. Now, Do you wanna buy something or not, sir?"

"No. that is all I needed to know, thank you."

As Russia walked back out of the store, he was trying to think of how he had gotten to Vilnius, and why he was there. He was supposed to be in China, helping Yao, and the rest of the allies. Damn! The only thing he could remember, was the battlefield, and all of the death and blood around him. The only thing he could think of now, was that he needed to find Lithuania. Maybe he could help him find out why he was here, and how he got there.

Toris and Feliks where packing boxes, taping them up, and moving them into a van, ready to go back to Toris's house in Lithuania.

"I think this is for the best, Liet. You like, totally need to get out of that house. I think going back to Vilnius will make you totally feel better."

"Sigh. I hope your right, Feliks."

They kept packing in silence, While Toris was feeling guilty for leaving Russia's house. But he knew that Feliks would never leave him alone if he stayed there.

"Toris! Come on! We've gotta go, like, now! I'm gonna leave with ought you!"

"Coming!"

Toris looked around the house once more. Seeing the house like this, all empty and bare… It made him feel like a dark pit in his stomach was opening up, threatening to swallow him whole. Tears started forming in his eyes, and he walked out the door before he allowed those tears to drop. He was going home… They say home is where the heart is… but his heart was with Russia, in Moscow, so He was just going back to his old house. Somewhere away from his heart.

Russia walked aimlessly around Vilnius, trying to find his way to Toris's house, but he just couldn't remember how to get there. He saw buildings he vaguely remembered, but nothing really struck a cord with him. Until, he saw the building that Lithuania almost had to drag him out of, since he got drunk and started fighting with Prussia. He walked around the corner, suddenly remembering this neighborhood. He saw Feliks's spare home, which he used often when he visited Toris. He also remembered almost killing Feliks in that house, beating him until he was coughing up blood. He tried to push the memory out of his mind, as he began jogging, thinking about how he got there from Toris's house.

He took a right, then a left, and another right, until he came to the small, but cozy Wooden cabin that Lithuania kept. He walked up to the window, and tried to look in. But all he saw was darkness, a thing he was familiar with. He wasn't home. His heart sunk, and all of his hope disappeared. He would have to wait. He had to see him. He just had to.

Toris and Feliks where driving back to Vilnius, silence hanging around them like a bad aura. Toris was looking out the window, taking in the countryside of his homeland, one which he hasn't seen in a long, long time. Feliks was staring straight ahead, stealing glances at the other man every once in awhile. The silence was horrible, and Feliks couldn't stand it any longer.

" So, I guess you haven't been back here for a while, huh?"

Toris just nodded his head.

"Are you excited to be back?"

"I guess, Feliks. It just doesn't seem right, leaving that house."

"Well, If you stayed in that house a minute longer, you where like, totally gonna go crazy."

"…"

"Toris?"

"Yeah?"

"Your really upset he's gone, huh?"

Toris was surprised he brought up the subject, since it was just recently the incident had happened.

"…Yes."

Toris replied in such a low voice, that Feliks had to strain his hearing just to hear what he said.

"Well, you've got me, so you don't have to worry anymore."

Toris looked over at Feliks, taking in his features. He had high cheekbones, And eyes like emeralds. His blond hair was like sunlight, and when the sun's rays hit his hair, it was almost blinding. It was always cut into a straight bob, but no one ever got tired of it.

"…Yeah, I suppose I do."

Toris tilted his head back, resing it on the seat, and felt his sun on his cheeks, falling asleep with his hands folded gently in his lap. Once he was asleep, Feliks glanced at him, thinking about how cute he was when he was asleep. He also saw that he still had those half moons under his beautiful, forest green eyes. His brunet hair was also unkept, but Feliks still thought he was beautiful, in every way.

"Toris…Toris…Toris! Wake up! Where like, totally here! Come on!"

Toris stirred from his sleep, and opened his eyes. He was half blinded by the sun, which was still high in the sky. Feliks jumped out of the car, and immediately started unpacking the truck, and soon, Toris helped him, finally back to his house. After about two hourse of unloading and unpacking, they had gotten the furniture in the living room and the two bedrooms set up, and where unloading the plates and silverware. After four hourse, there where only four boxes left, including a bed: they where Russia's things. Lithuania couldn't leave his things there, so he brought them. But he couldn't promiss himself that if he opened the boxes, he wouldn't start crying again.

" Liet? If your done now, then I'm gonna get-"

He cut himself off when he saw Lithuania standing in the doorway of the spare bedroom, just staring at the boxes that surrounded the once strong nations bed.

"Liet?"

"…"

Toris's shoulders started shaking, and He could feel his tears starting to well up in his eyes. Feliks could see he was about to cry, so he walked up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the frail nation.

"It's alright, Liet. I prommis everything will be alright."

Lithuania stopped the tears before they could fall, and pulled away from Felik's grasp.

"I'm fine, Feliks. I just need to unpack these boxes. Would you help me?"

Feliks noded, and they started to unpack the Russians things, one at a time, And Toris was holding back his tears, at least until Feliks had gone home for the night.

When Russia saw the Moving van coming towards the house, he hid behind one of Toris's bushes, not wanting anyone to see him. He could also See Toris and Feliks get out of the car, and start to unpack things. After roughly five hourse, He saw Feliks get in his car, and leave. It was time to make his move. Ivan walked up the drive, and knocked on the door, hearing the Lithuanian inside clamoring to get to the door. Russia saw the door open, and he thought the startled expression he was wearing was priceless.

" Hallo, Lithuania."

Prevyet, people! I hope you like this story! What do you think Lithuania will say when he recovers from shock? Well, I know, but you don't! Anyway, Please leave a comment, and Don't be shocked if you send me a message and I don't reply. Thanky you very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan the great, Chapter 2

"Hello, Toris." Said Russia, as Lithuania opened the door. Toris just stared at the figure in the doorway, his mouth forming a small 'o', as all the color ran out of his face, leaving him white as a sheet. His mouth started to part even further, as his voice elevated, which caused a scream that could've been heard all around the world.

He tried, but failed, to run backwards, causing his foot to snag on the carpet, which sent him flying onto his back. While crawling backwards, he sent a small table and vas sprawling to the floor, which he tried to grab in an attempt to stand back up. Instead, he just crawled backward, through the glass, until he hit the wall, shaking violently.

Russia tried to console him, but Toris just kept screaming. Even when he cut his poor hands to ribbons when he crawled through the glass. Now he just sat there shaking, crying, and muttering unintelligible words to himself.

"Toris, please, look at me." Ivan cupped Toris's face in his palms, while kneeling in front of him, trying to get him to talk. But his eyes just darted around him, and his lips kept moving, but Ivan heard nothing coming out.

"You can't be real. You can't be. Your dead, for god's sake! Feliks told me so. He would never lie to me, right? Right?"

"Toris, look at me!"

Lithuania's eyes shot up to Ivan's, and Russia could see al the pain, sorrow, hurt, and shock that was contained within the green orbs.

"Toris, I'm not dead. I am right next to you, da? How could I be here if I where dead?"

"You could be a ghost come back to kill me, to take revenge." His words sent a shock of guilt through him. Did Toris really see him as a murderer?

"Nyet, Toris. I am here. I am not a ghost," Ivan picked up a piece of glass from where the remains of the vas sat, and cut a clean line across his palm, causing the crimson liquid to push through the surface of his skin. "Could a ghost bleed, Toris?" Toris stared at the blood on Russia's hand as it started to run, before whispering his answer.

"…No?"

"Nyet. It could not. Do you believe me now, Toris?

"…Yes." he said in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Good! Now, come, let's sit on the couch, da?

Toris's response was a slight shake of his head. Russia half drug half led him to the couch, before asking;

"Now, why did you think I was dead, Toris?"

"… Because Feliks told me so. There was even a note written in your handwriting, along with your scarf and a few metals."

"So that's where my scarf went…" He said quietly. 'the little bastard' he thought.

Lithuania continued to say," And I wished I would've died with you. I really did. The state I was in was close to death. The pain of loosing you, I… I almost didn't survive it." Toris could feel tears prick at the sides of his eyes, threatening to spill over. but he continued anyway.

" I was starving myself to death, Ivan. And if Feliks hadn't come over and forced me to eat, I probably would've been dead long ago."

Russia listened to Lithuania talk, and he could see he was about to cry. "So that was why you thought I had died. That bastard Feliks. I'll kill him!" Lithuania could see the dangerous dark aura he was giving off, and he started to shake again, naturally afraid of this man. Russia had started to get off the couch, his fists clenched in anger. Toris grabbed his sleeve, in some attempt to stop him. "Please, Ivan…" Toris let his lone words hang in the air, and finally, Russia sat back down. He then found Lithuania's hands, and began to lick them, in attempt to get all of the blood off of them. Toris tried to suppress a gasp, but was unsuccessful. After Ivan had gotten all of it of, even though he still had the taste of copper on his tongue, he dropped Toris's hands, and brought them to his face, cupping it gently before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was so full of passion and hunger, that Ivan could barely stop himself from just ripping the close off the Lithuanian, and fucking him senseless . He pushed Lithuania onto the couch, a little too rough, but Toris let him. Ivan grabbed Toris's still bloody hand with his own, mixing his blood with the smaller nation. Lithuania moaned into the kiss, as he felt his pants get tighter. Russia's other hand began to lift Toris's shirt, letting his hand wander up and down the upper half of his body. Ivan was about to take his travels south, when there was a knock at the door.

When the door went unanswered, Poland took out his spare key,(He always had a spare key to all of Lithuania's houses on him.) and unlocked the door, with a faint click. "Hey, Liet! I forgot a box of mine, so I came here to get it-" Feliks cut himself off when he saw who was sitting on the couch. Russia had removed himself from Toris when he heard the door unlock, and was now sitting upright on the couch, giving Feliks one of his if-looks-could-kill looks. Poland just stood there, with his mouth hanging open, speechless. When he did speak, he said: "…Oh…My…God." And then he fainted.

It took both Ivan and Toris's strength to carry Feliks up the stairs, and up to the spare bedroom. Once there, they lay him down on the bed, and waited for him to wake up. Russia stole glances at Lithuania, and Lithuania did the same. They sat in awkward silence until Feliks began to wake up. "I-I'm just going to go… somewhere else, da." "Wai-" But before the words could leave his mouth, Ivan had already left, and was half way down the stairs. Toris turned his attention back to Feliks when he started twisting and turning in bed. With a small groan, he opened his eyes and looked at the man sitting next to his bed.

"Toris… Where am I?"

"Your at my house. You hit your head when you fainted. Does it still hurt?"Not really. But I had the strangest dream. I dreamt that Russia was sitting in your living room! Isn't that, like, really funny?"

"Feliks… That wasn't a dream."

Feliks's smile slowly turned into a frown, when he asked, "What…what do you mean?" Poland was confused. Very, very confused

"Russia is alive, Feliks. He showed up right after you left."

"…That… That can't be possible. I watched him die. I watched him die, Toris!"

"…Wait, what?" Now it was Lithuania's turn to be confused.

"Germany shot a bazooka almost directly at him. I didn't want to tell you. I thought it would make your…condition, worse."

"…Did they find the body?" It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. It was just another one of the U.N.'s lies. It had to be.

"No, they didn't. They just assumed his body was obliterated."

Lithuania sighed inwardly. Well, that explained it. The U.N. Probably just told Poland that he died, and he had believed it. He just needed to get Russia to come up to Poland's room to show him he hadn't died. Yes. That was it.

Poland watched as Lithuania got up from his chair, and started walking towards the door. "I'll be right back. Just wait her for a minute." Toris walked out the door, and Feliks just sighed and flopped back onto the bed. We wondered with what he did was the best way to tell him… no. He had to say it eventually. He closed his eyes, and drifted in and out of sleep for he rest of the night.

Toris walked downstairs to see Russia sitting in the window seat, staring out into the cold Lithuanian night. Toris walked over to him, and sat down, watching the fresh snowflakes fall to the ground.

"Toris?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like it here in Lithuania?"

This was a question he wasn't expecting.

"Well, Yes, I suppose I do. I grew up here, and this was the place where my brothers and I lived for a short period of time. Sometimes, I wish they're still here with me." Russia looked at Lithuania. He had that glazed over look in his eye, Which sometimes occurs when people think about the past.

"…Did you really hate it when you where living at my home?" Asked Ivan

"Well…" He didn't know how to answer that question. He sometimes hated it, when the longing for his home in Lithuania was too strong to bear. But other times, when Ivan was happy, and not drunk, he loved being next to him, in that house.

"No, Ivan. I didn't hate it. There where some times that I loved it."

Ivan gave a content 'hmm and Toris laid his head on Ivan's shoulder. Russia, in return, Snaked his Arm around his small, frail body, and rested it on his hip, pulling him closer. It had been a long day for Lithuania. All the energy had been drained out of him, and he couldn't bear to keep his eyes open a moment longer. He fell asleep right there, content with the body heat of the Russian besides him. Little did they know that Poland had gotten out of bed, and was now standing at the top of the stairs, watching them. 'so, he is alive, then' he thought.

Russia picked up the sleeping Lithuanian, and carried him up the stairs, into his bedroom. Before he left the room, he pushed away a loose strand of hair from his forehead, and placed a small kiss on the smaller nation. When he walked out into the hallway, he saw Poland staring at him from the darkness of the guest bedroom. He smiled his sickening grin at him before walking towards him, and grabbing his neck, but before he could react, he squeezed.

"I'm dead, am I, Feliks? Does this feel like the grip of a dead man?" He was outraged. All the pain of the man he loved, could be traced back to this man. He even had him move out of the Russian's home. How was he going to persuade him to come back now? He squeezed harder, and he could see a small trickle of drool falling from his mouth to his chin. Poland let out a squeak of defeat, signaling that he was about to pass out. Russia quickly released him, knowing that if he caused any more pain to the smaller country, Toris would be very angry with him. And with Toris, his moods towards people where that of a beaten dog. It took a long time to gain his trust, and if you did him wrong, you would have to start all over again. He left Poland choking and coughing on the floor, and turned to the stairs, to go sleep on the couch.

Poland was terrified when the Russian turned to leave. If Russia hadn't decided to stop his attack, Poland would be dead right about now. He was wondering if he should tell Toris… No. He would be fine with ought him. Feliks just turned and drug himself back to the guest bedroom. He just hoped that Russia wouldn't come back in the night to finish him off.

The next morning, Poland left Lithuania's house with the box he originally had come to get. He waved goodbye from his car, and drove back to his country, worry nagging at his brain like a hungry mosquito. Should he go back? He didn't know if he should've left his friend with that…That lunatic! Poland sighed to himself. No. Lithuania could take care of himself… Right?

Back at his house, Lithuania was sleeping quietly, until an image popped into his brain, and he began to dream. He was standing in the battlefield in china, bombs going off around him, bodies laying in pools of blood, flies swarming their open wounds. He wrinkled his nose at the horrible stench of old blood, new blood, and dirt. He spotted Russia's scarf, fluttering in the wind, attached to a broken piece of bamboo. He then saw Russia not far away, his bloody pipe in hand, beating a poor Italian man senseless. He tried running towards him, but he couldn't move. "Rusija! Rusija!" He tried screaming, but his voice made no difference. He then watched in horror as Germany fired a giant bazooka, straight at Russia. But this time, Ivan did not make It out. Lithuania felt tears running down his face, as he watched Russia fly ten feat in the air, and come crashing down on his back, unmoving. Toris dropped to the ground, clutching Ivan's scarf. The next thing he knew, another Bazooka was flying towards him, and right before it hit, Toris woke up screaming, tears streaming down his face, and a cold sweat running down his spine. Russia came running in a second later.

"Litva! What's the matter?"

"I-This dream.. You died, and-"

"Shh- it's alright, Litva. It was just a dream. I'm right here. Toris allowed himself to be cradled by Russia. 'He's so warm, and he smells like sunflowers,' he thought. Russia was planting butterfly kisses on his forehead, his nose, his cheek, and finally, his mouth.

Heeeyy! Yeah, nothing really happened this time, but hey, that's life. But look at the bright side! Something almost happened! And something might happen next time. You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
